Katakan dengan Alfabet
by synstropezia
Summary: 26 kisah yang berawal dari alfabet ini ingin menemani kalian dengan cerita yang tidak seberapa, tetapi semoga saja dapat menjadi pelita kecil untuk menemani hari. (Open Request. What alphabet do you want to give to me? Soukoku only)
1. Chapter 1

**Katakan dengan Alfabet**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, drabble gagal, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

#**A**njing

* * *

Bukan rahasia spesial lagi bahwa Dazai Osamu membenci anjing. Baik Port Mafia maupun 'rumah' barunya yakni Agensi Detektif Bersenjata mengetahui itu, walau segelintir orang saja yang memahami alasannya.

"Sebenarnya ada anjing yang tidak kubenci~ Kamu pasti tahu jawabannya, Chuuya."

Anjing adalah hewan yang merepotkan, gonggongan mereka berisik, dan Dazai memiliki pengalaman buruk terkait hewan mamalia itu. Meskipun tiga jam lalu Miyazawa Kenji pernah berkata, 'anjing tergolong setia' tetap saja kebencian Dazai tidak terkikis bahkan bertambah, sampai ia meninggalkan kantor agensi menuju tempat Chuuya berada–topik yang membuatnya sensitif ini kebetulan saja, mengingatkan si idiot perban pada sang eksekutif mafia.

"Tentu saja anjing yang aku maksud adalah kamu. Paling setia, baik, juga tergalak dari semua spesies di dunia~"

Status 'anjing' yang tersemat pada Nakahara Chuuya ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu, di mana ia kalah dari Dazai saat bermain di _game center_. Tentu saja detektif agensi itu tidak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar–lagi pula ia selalu melakukannya setiap waktu.

"Meskipun aku berkata Chuuya adalah anjing paling setia, kurasa harus ada sedikit ralat untuk itu." Ujung rambut yang senada senja menjadi sasaran dari keusilan Dazai. Jemari lentiknya terus memainkan objek tersebut, dengan kesenduan tak kasatmata pada segaris senyumannya.

"Jika Chuuya setia, maka seharusnya kamu mengikutiku yang merupakan pemilikmu, bukan?" Kemudian Dazai memutuskan berhenti. Laut yang tinggal di sepasang mata Chuuya kian meredup, ketika Dazai menimpalinya dengan pandangannya yang seolah-olah letih.

"Gigitanmu keras. Gonggonganmu ganas. Namun, Chuuya adalah anjing yang lebih manusia dariku. **Padahal pemilikmu tidak seperti itu**."

Kekeliruan dalam kesetiaan Chuuya menjadikan Dazai mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sang eksekutif masih bergeming, walau jari-jari itu hendak meraih lehernya yang sebagian besar tertutup noda hitam. Kala sentuhan tersebut mengenai warna senada malam yang menyelimuti kulit Chuuya, seketika pula segalanya berhamburan membuat Dazai merapuh, dan diam mengubah kata-kata menjadi air mata yang menangisi ketidakberdayaannya.

"Seharusnya Chuuya mengikutiku dengan tidak menjadi seperti manusia. Enggak ada yang salah dari menjadi monster. Justru lebih baik begitu, kan?"

Pelukannya ini hancur–hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tidak akan pernah mampu mengangkat luka milik Chuuya, dan selamanya mustahil memberi arti atau menjadi berarti untuk ditanamkan sebagai kenangan. Sehidup apa pun rengkuhan Dazai, hal-hal yang ia serahkan akan berujung pada kematian bagi Chuuya yang terjebak di kehampaan.

"Setidaknya kalau Chuuya memang ingin menjadi seperti manusia, lakukanlah untuk dirimu sendiri dengan tidak menyelamatkanku menggunakan _corruption_."

"Menyelamatkan orang lain tidak melulu menjadikanmu seperti manusia, Chuuya. Terkadang bagi orang yang diselamatkan, hidup demi orang lain lebih seperti manusia."

Karena pada akhirnya Chuuya bukan betulan anjing. Dia juga manusia yang pantas untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri, dan berhak hidup agar terus menjadi manusia–jiwa serta raga yang ia cintai dengan hati manusianya, tanpa mencampurkan kebuasan dari sosok monster yang tinggal di dalam dirinya.

_Sejak awal Chuuya memang bukan anjing yang harus melompat, demi menyelamatkan pemiliknya. _

Kehadiran Chuuya yang tidak semestinya diam di rumah sakit ini menambah sesak saja.

* * *

#**B**ubur

* * *

Ternyata selain anjing, diam-diam Dazai Osamu mendendam pada semangkuk bubur yang ditaruh di hadapannya.

Di samping mangkuk biru polos itu, duduklah Nakahara Chuuya yang menantinya menghabiskan bubur spesial dengan tambahan telur. Posisi berbaring membuat mata kecokelatannya sebatas mendapati kaki Chuuya, tanpa Dazai bisa melihat wajah sang eksekutif yang mungkin marah, karena detektif idiot ini terkapar akibat deman usai mencoba bunuh diri di sungai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan bubur." Protes kembali Dazai layangkan. Urat-urat kemarahan sudah menghias rupa Chuuya yang bersiap meledakkan kekesalannya.

"Beginikah caramu membalas kebaikan orang lain?! Kau pikir bubur ini aku petik dari pohon apa, HAH?!" Saking emosinya telunjuk Chuuya sampai menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Dazai yang pucat. Malas menanggapi amarah si maniak topi, Dazai menghindar dengan menarik selimut hingga menutupi telinga.

"Tinggal buatkan yang lain apa sulitnya?"

"Jadi kau mau makan apa, Tuan Putri Dazai?"

"Terserah Pangeran saja mau membuatkanku apa." Andaikata sosok di hadapannya ini adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan seperti biasanya, mangkuk pun pasti Chuuya lempar karena benda di ruangan Dazai nyaris tidak ada. Bukan hanya dia yang perlu atensi, Chuuya juga butuh untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terus-menerus merasa diabaikan.

"Makanan yang tepat untuk orang sakit adalah bubur. Jangan pilih-pilih, dasar idiot."

"Justru karena untuk orang sakit makanya aku tidak mau."

"Kenyataannya adalah kau demam setelah menceburkan diri ke sungai. Jika tak ingin sakit, segera sembuhkan dirimu dan jangan coba-coba melakukannya lagi! Merepotkan tahu."

"Aku tidak sakit, Chuuya ..." Bergetar. Suara yang gemetar itu menyita seluruh amarah Chuuya, dan menggantinya dengan kekhawatiran mendalam. Secara samar-samar entah halusinasi sejenak atau betulan, sedu sedan mengalun lirih dari bibir Dazai yang kian memucat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh, dan buktikan padaku kau tidak sakit."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit?!"

Semangkuk bubur lantas tergeletak, ketika senggolan kecil tercipta dari spontanitas Dazai yang memeluk Chuuya. Sepanjang waktu mereka berbagi takdir, itu adalah kali pertama Dazai bercerita dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana, tetapi kaya akan rasa yang berhenti kehilangan kata-kata setiap ingin diucapkan.

"Aku tidak sakit, dan Chuuya yang kulihat memang asli. Aku ini sehat. Chuuya yang sekarang bukanlah halusinasi karena demam. Kunikida-_kun_ salah kalau berkata begitu."

Usai mendengarnya Chuuya membalas pelukan itu dengan hati yang remuk redam. Sesekali pula ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Dazai, dan sentuhan yang konyolnya begitu nyata ini membuat Chuuya kian merasa bersalah.

Semua gara-gara kehadirannya yang terlampau nyata, sehingga Dazai menolak bahwa Nakahara Chuuya yang sekarang hanyalah halusinasi akibat deman.

"Maaf hanya bisa menjagamu ketika sakit, Dazai. Kau menceburkan diri demi bisa melihatku, kan?"

Dua tahun lalu Chuuya menyelamatkannya saat tenggelam di laut, dan detektif idiot ini demam tinggi sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Meskipun setelah itu Chuuya dikabarkan meninggal, Dazai bisa melihat sang eksekutif mengawasi dia di samping ranjang pasien.

(Bubur hanya untuk orang sakit, dan Dazai tidak demikian karena Chuuya yang dia lihat ini pastilah nyata)

Chuuya yang menggantikannya tenggelam hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dua tahun sudah berlalu, sehingga Dazai yakin tak perlu cemas.

* * *

#**C**erewet

* * *

Ruangan raksasa yang dihuni perabotan mewah, lukisan ternama, dan aneka majalah fashion pada meja di bagian tengah sering kali mendatangkan rasa sepi bagi Nakahara Chuuya. Tumpukan dokumen yang meminta dibereskan kadang kala membuatnya memijat kening, atau sesekali menggerutu karena rasa letih yang terus mengganggu pandangannya.

"Sial! Kapan dokumen-dokumen ini mau berhenti menggangguku?!"

_BRAKKK! _

Meja dipukul sekeras mungkin, guna melampiaskan amarah yang tak lagi terbendung. Dengan kasar Chuuya membuka laci di samping kanan, lantas mengeluarkan rokok beserta pemantik untuk menyamankan diri. Urusan sang eksekutif mafia tentu sudah selesai dan ia hendak menutupnya, apabila tidak sengaja menemukan tap recorder yang langsung Chuuya putar.

_Selamat pagi, siang, atau sore di mana pun Chuuya berada~ Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu. Semoga Chuuya tidak bertambah tinggi, agar kamu selamanya enak buat dipeluk~_

"Padahal aku yakin telah membuangnya." Ya. Siapa peduli? Palingan salah seorang bawahannya memungut ini, karena tahu Chuuya selalu mendengarkannya setiap lembur.

_Soal umur panjang aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakannya. Lagi pula untuk apa jika tak bahagia? Justru malah menyusahkan, kan?_

_Yang terpenting adalah aku berdoa semoga Chuuya masih ingin mengutangiku~ Terus jangan marah-marah melulu. Nanti cepat tua, lho. Memangnya kamu mau kupanggil Kakek Chuuya? Hahaha ..._

_Sebenarnya pula aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Diriku hanya berpikir kalau membuat rekaman untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, nanti bisa Chuuya dengarkan setiap menginginkannya._

Pulpen yang semula menari kini terbaring di atas meja. Laut pada netranya tampak terombang-ambing, dan membulat dengan utuh memperlihatkan luka yang selama ini bersembunyi di belakang warna itu. Sekujur tubuh Chuuya seketika gemetar. Ia ingin jatuh untuk menulikan diri, apabila air matanya tak melumpuhkan Chuuya terlebih dahulu

_Misalnya saja kalau Chuuya tidak mengingat kita pernah kencan di kafe. Terkesan biasa saja, bukan? Toh, kita sering melakukannya. Tetapi, aku yakin Chuuya tak ingat diriku pernah mengecup keningmu saat kamu tertidur. Selain itu, diriku juga sebetulnya sering mencium bibirmu._

_Tentu Chuuya tidak akan ingat, karena aku melakukannya saat kamu tertidur. Kenapa kulakukan ketika kamu memejamkan matamu? Semua itu disengaja, agar Chuuya tak menyadari bahwa hal yang indah begitu cepat berlalu. _

_Selama hal-hal indah itu kulakukan ketika Chuuya terpejam, maka kamu tidak perlu tersakiti sewaktu mengingat yang telah berlalu, dan sadar tak mungkin terulang lagi. _

_Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap memberitahumu, bukan? Maaf karena memutuskan egois. Ternyata memang aku tidak ingin hal-hal yang indah itu, terutama suara dan kehadiranku suatu hari nanti Chuuya lupakan, sehingga rekaman ini menjadi solusi terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan._

_Meskipun nantinya akan menyakitkan, ketika mengenang tentangku yang tidak lagi ada di sisimu, Chuuya tetap mau melakukannya, kan? Aku mengandalkanmu, lho._

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya katakanlah langsung di hadapanku, dasar idiot perban sialan!"

Matahari kemudian terbenam, yang sayangnya tidak turut menenggelamkan luka itu agar sedikit meredam.

(Chuuya memang berniat membuangnya, karena ia lelah mengingat Dazai yang cerewetnya sekadar masa lalu)

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Jadi ide fic ini terinspirasi dari fic di saint seiya yang juga pake alfabet buat ide dari drabble-nya. karena aku emang lagi hobi cari masalah, jadi aku nambah utang aja deh huhuhu~ dan btw kalo kalian mau request boleh kok. contohnya: A untuk Ayam. kalo mau ide dari kalian sendiri kasih aja, tapi kalo cuma satu kata entar aku bikin jadi angst~ (rencananya bikin drabble angst semua, tapi kalo ide dari kalian mau fluff ya tak bikinin fluff). boleh ambil dari abjad ABC lagi kok. meski kurasa ga akan ada yang request sih wkwkw. tapi jangan takut kalo mau, amin langsung aku kerjain karena ini drabble. kalo kayak shiroyume (?) yang request AkuAtsu comedy/FyoNiko itu baru susah :)

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, feel ga sampe, dll.**

* * *

**#C**okelat (Request by: ButterPeanut)

Valentine adalah representasi dari kasih sayang. Meskipun angin mengembuskan napas yang menyelimuti udara dengan rasa dingin, bagi Nakahara Chuuya malam justru terasa terik berkat atmosfer romantis yang memamerkan warna merah jambunya di mana-mana. Sepasang kekasih selalu sibuk bermesraan ditemani satu boks cokelat. Cowoknya asyik menggombal, sedangkan yang perempuan tertawa renyah untuk mempermanis suasana.

Semua itu memang di luar urusan Chuuya. Namun, hatinya seolah-olah memberontak setiap kemesraan itu menggeletik dengan rasa iri. Entah saking kesalnya atau ingin menenangkan jiwa, langkah sempoyongan Chuuya memasuki suatu tempat secara sembarangan, dan ia menghampiri pohon di mana seseorang bersantai di belakangnya.

"Siapa juga yang butuh cokelat jika kau punya _wine_ mahal! Iya, kan, idiot perban?" Lantas Chuuya mendudukkan diri di hadapan seorang pemuda. Dengan rakus ia kembali meneguk _wine_. Senyumannya kian lebar, sementara pipi seputih susu itu bertambah merah.

"Lagi pula aku sudah punya satu, dan tidak akan habis sampai kapan pun. Kasihan sekali mereka memakan cokelat yang langsung habis seperti itu!"

Dazai Osamu adalah pemuda yang Chuuya maksud–kini tengah bersantai, dan tatapannya sangat bisu. Niat iseng menjadikan eksekutif mafia itu sembarangan mempertemukan kening mereka, meski kehangatan yang sangat ingin Chuuya temukan justru melarikan diri darinya, sehingga yang ia jumpai hanyalah rasa dingin pada kening Dazai.

Meskipun Dazai memang pemuda serba cokelat mulai dari rambut hingga mata, ia tak memiliki rasa manis melainkan begitu pahit. Komposisi dirinya adalah air mata dan luka yang saling melengkapi, tetapi dalam penjagaan Chuuya agar kedua hal itu tidak menghancurkan Dazai.

Ketika Dazai tertawa atau tersenyum, maka manisnya palsu -ia tak pernah memiliki rasa sebaik itu, dan selamanya mustahil sepanjang sang detektif selalu memalsukan kebahagiaan. Saat Dazai menangis dengan nelangsa, berarti sang detektif telah menjadi _cokelat_ pahit yang Chuuya kenal sekaligus cintai–kejujuran memang pahit, apa lagi jujurnya Dazai itu melulu tentang luka, tetapi jauh lebih pantas untuk dihargai.

Walau keningnya dingin bahkan nyaris membekukan, Chuuya tetap mencintai Dazai yang kini terasa hambar. Saking menyesal karena tanpa sengaja melupakan rasa pahitnya, air mata seketika berjatuhan membuat segala-galanya berubah sesak.

"Ha ... hahaha ... mungkin karena aku mabuk kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nisan. Tetapi tenang saja, Dazai. Nanti juga kau kembali normal."

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan minum lagi, deh. Makanya jangan diam terus, karena kau jadi menjengkelkan."

Chuuya hanya belum mau mengakui bahwa _cokelatnya _ini telah betulan menjadi pahit, dan sudah _habis _tanpa memiliki penggantinya.

* * *

**#D**ilema

Antara Chuuya atau dirinya sendiri, Dazai Osamu tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyelamatkan siapa.

"Menyerahlah, manusia! Tubuh ini sudah menjadi milikku. Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya."

Di hadapan laut Yokohama yang teduh, Dazai menghadiahkan senyuman terindahnya kepada Chuuya yang saat itu, dikuasai Arahabaki. Pemandangan ini hanyalah fatamorgana yang ingin Dazai dan Chuuya tuju, apabila pertempuran telah mencapai akhir. Namun, ternyata nasib sudah berhenti merestui rencana mereka karena setelah ini; eksistensi Dazai tinggal abu yang suatu hari nanti diterbangkan air mata Chuuya.

"Kamu ini bicara apa? Konyol sekali."

"Tidak ada lagi Nakahara Chuuya yang kau kenal! Sia-sia saja me–", "Padahal sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak minum~ Kamu itu tidak cocok dengan alkohol tahu."

Setelah memasuki bawah sadar Chuuya dan memeluknya dalam mimpi yang terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan, Dazai masih mengharapkan keajaiban di mana detektif jangkung itu dapat mengubah satu kegagalan untuk mencapai keberhasilan. Ia baik-baik saja jika harus mati demi menyelamatkan Chuuya. Apa yang membuat semua ini begitu buruk hanyalah satu, dan Dazai bersumpah akan menyesalinya hingga ke neraka.

Dazai gagal memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Chuuya yang saat ini 'mabuk'. Kata siapa eksekutif mafia sekaligus kekasihnya ini kalah, karena ia dirasuki Arahabaki?

Seumur hidupnya Chuuya tidak akan pernah kalah, karena Dazai pasti datang untuk menjadikannya pemenang. Ia hanya 'mabuk' seperti biasa, sehingga bertingkah aneh sekaligus terlalu konyol.

"Kutitipkan segalanya di sini padamu, Chuuya. Segeralah sadar dan temukan yang kumaksud." Sebatang cokelat Dazai masukkan ke saku celana Chuuya. Sebelum kekasihnya ini mengamuk lebih dalam, Dazai memeluk tubuh itu sekaligus mengerahkan segala kemampuannya.

"_Happy valentine _meski terlalu cepat sehari untuk mengucapkannya. Maaf tidak bisa menjadi cokelat yang manis untukmu di hari esok. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, lho."

Dilema Dazai yang sesungguhnya adalah apakah ia akan menerima ambisi dan pribadi Chuuya yang baru (Arahabaki), ataukah merelakan dirinya sendiri untuk mengembalikan Chuuya yang lama.

_Namun, Chuuya bukan lagi Chuuya karena ia manusia, sedangkan Arahabaki adalah monster. _

* * *

**#D**andelion (Request by: Vira D Ace)

_Setiap napasmu mengembuskan asa melalui benih dandelion, angin akan mendoakannya tiba untuk dikabulkan oleh langit. _

Bohong. Puisi itu terlalu dipenuhi dusta untuk Dazai yang telah meniupkan dandelion ke-18 mengikuti jumlah usianya. Asa tak pernah mekar di tengah padang bunga ini, dan sajak harapan yang Dazai rajut justru meluruh dalam keputusasaan tak kasatmata.

_Chuuya punya harapan?_

Ketika pertanyaan itu diulang dalam benak, angin musim panas di bulan Juni tengah mengantarkan dandelion ke-18 yang Dazai tiup. Setahun sekali ia selalu memaksakan diri memercayai dusta tersebut, karena dari sanalah Dazai mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan yang selama ini ingin ia lepaskan–kehidupan dan kesia-siaannya.

_Jelas punya! Aku ingin kembali ke padang ini suatu hari nanti. Bagaimana denganmu? Mau mati gantung diri di sini atau apa?_

Semenjak Dazai mengetahui dusta dandelion, dirinya tahu-tahu berhenti mengejar kematian. Saat itu usia mereka dua belas. Enam tahun berlalu tanpa sekali pun Dazai mengingat bagaimana rasa dari hari-hari yang terlewati–semua mungkin begitu hambar, sehingga tak masuk ke dalam hati.

_Jika Chuuya tidak balik ke sini sampai sepuluh tahun kemudian, aku akan bunuh diri~ Selama menunggumu dandelion bakal kutiupkan dengan harapan, kamu segera balik kemari. Nanti akan kukatakan 'kalimat' itu padamu. _

Namun nyatanya dalam delapan tahun yang berlalu lambat dan menyesakkan, dandelion tiupan Dazai tak kunjung dikabulkan oleh langit. Apakah asa miliknya telah padam ketika berlari untuk menggapai tuju? Benarkah usia dari harapan itu sendiri begitu sejenak, meski Dazai telah menjaga keinginannya agar utuh di setiap waktu serta jiwa yang fana?

"Padahal katamu harapan bisa mencapai ujung bumi, dan itu abadi selama kita memberinya kekuatan. Semua itu bohong, kan, Chuuya? "

Umur Dazai mungkin tinggal empat tahun lagi, bulan, minggu, hari bahkan detik–gelang bunga pemberian Chuuya telah ia lepas, dan terbang menyusul dandelion menuju ujung semesta untuk dihancurkan.

Sebelum dihancurkan Dazai akan meluluhlantakkan harapannya terlebih dahulu, menggunakan tali tambang yang ia sembunyikan di bawah pohon agar asa yang sia-sia ini tidak perlu lagi menyiksa diri, dengan memperpanjang umur cahayanya.

_Mungkin saja setelah ini kematian Dazai dapat mewujudkan salah satu asa-nya, agar dandelion mau membawa Chuuya kembali meski sebagai gantinya; kalimat itu tinggal ampas. _

Namun, nyatanya pula bertahun-tahun setelah Dazai bunuh diri, Chuuya tidak pernah kembali ke sana–suaminya di kota sudah menjadi 'padang bunga' yang ingin ia temui, dan Dazai tak perlu lagi mengucapkan _kalimat_ itu.

Suaminya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke telah mengucapkan kalimat, 'aku mencintaimu' menggantikan Dazai yang sampai kapan pun; tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya, walau ia hidup untuk penantian selama seribu tahun.

* * *

**#E**nigma

Benci atau cinta begitu samar, setiap Nakahara Chuuya berhadapan dengan Dazai Osamu.

Pasalnya eksekutif mafia merangkap mantan 'The Sheep' itu meyakini, bahwa kebencian adalah rasa yang selama ini memerangi kehadiran Dazai pada hidupnya. Tanpa si pengkhianat, Shirase dan Yuan–(mantan) sahabatnya tak perlu terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman yang sengaja Dazai ciptakan, demi membawa Chuuya ke hadapan Mori Ougai. Suatu hari nanti mereka pasti berpisah. Akan tetapi, bukan cara pengecut seperti 'fitnah' yang Chuuya kehendaki.

Alasan kedua, Dazai adalah yang mengajaknya tinggal tetapi dia sendiri meninggalkan. Demi Oda Sakunosuke dirinya rela membuang segala hal, termasuk Chuuya yang apabila disaksikan dari sudut pandang terburuk; sang eksekutif tak memiliki harga di mata Dazai.

Namun, di sisi lain yang keberadaannya begitu kecil dan memiliki cahaya tersendiri, cinta belum sekali pun melepaskan genggamannya dari kebencian. Setiap Dazai terluka maka Chuuya menjadi amarah paling kasatmata. Siapa pun yang hendak membunuh Dazai, langkah Chuuya dipastikan maju pertama kali untuk melawan mereka.

Kedua rasa yang bertentangan, dan saling bergandengan itu membuatnya muak. Pada suatu hari nanti sampai waktu memberanikan diri menjanjikan kepastian, Chuuya akan membunuh Dazai untuk menuntaskan enigma ini.

_Manakah yang selama ini memiliki dirinya, benci atau cinta?_

Kini pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab, setelah Chuuya menghunuskan pisaunya ke jantung Dazai.

_"Bunuhlah aku dan dunia akan damai, Chuuya. Setelah itu kamu pun terbebas dari rasa bencimu. Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlewati sangatlah baik, bukan?"_

Ternyata jawabannya begitu sederhana membuat Chuuya mempertanyakan untuk apa ia merumitkan diri sendiri, dengan sengaja terjebak dalam pencarian. Giginya menggelutuk akibat jengkel. Berulang kali meninju mayat Dazai pun kekesalan ini mustahil hilang.

"Apanya yang damai coba? MEMANG DENGAN OTAK JENIUSMU ITU KAU TIDAK BISA MEMIKIRKAN CARA YANG LEBIH BAIK, DAZAI?!"

Pada akhirnya jawaban itu hanyalah sesederhana; karena Chuuya tidak membenci Dazai setiap hari, dan ada kalanya ia dapat mencintai. Perasaan tersebut silih berganti tergantung situasi. Tak ada yang betul-betul mendominasi Chuuya selama ini, karena **dirinya adalah manusia yang dapat mengontrol emosi**.

Sementara yang sekarang ini Chuuya rasakan adalah cinta, karena air mata telah membawa berjuta-juta kata yang tak sempat menjadi kalimat, untuk mengungkapkan dukacita Chuuya.

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Kuucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah request~ btw ini kubuat sesuai urutan abjad ya. makanya kalo ada yang request huruf 'S' itu bakal dibikin belakangan. dan akhirnya kuputuskan juga satu chapter 4 drabble biar ga pusing bikinnya. buat kalian yang belum request, boleh banget request~ semoga kalian suka ya wkwkw. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ ButterPeanut request lewat wa ya, aku ga ada niat bikinin dia fic lagian wkwkw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bosenin, rada maksa, gagal angst, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**#F**ana

* * *

"Menurutmu kenapa manusia diberikan kehidupan? Padahal singkat dan tidak kekal."

Suara mantan rekannya ini terdengar jernih di kehampaan yang melingkupi mereka, entah sejak kapan. Nakahara Chuuya–lawan bicara yang dituju sekadar menggidikkan bahu, karena eksekutif mafia itu malas memikirkan jawabannya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mati–begitulah kata seorang malaikat berjubah putih. Untuk apa Dazai Osamu menanyakan yang aneh-aneh? Seharusnya ia diam saja demi ketenangan sebelum sakratulmaut.

"Jika kau sangat ingin merusuh, kenapa tidak mengangkat topik yang lebih ringan saja?" tanya Chuuya jengkel sembari merogoh saku celana. Pemantik serta sekotak rokok ia keluarkan, lantas dilemparkan pada Dazai yang dengan mulus menangkapnya.

"Memang di sini bisa merokok?"

"Selama tidak ada rambu 'dilarang merokok' berarti bisa."

"Untungnya aku ini orang baik yang tahu cara menghargaimu~ Jadi, tawaran Chuuya kuterima." Sebatang rokok Dazai ambil, dan ajaibnya pemantik dapat membakar gulungan tembakau itu. Sekarang mereka dapat bersenang-senang, walaupun hanya sekejap mata.

Hening di kehampaan begitu tahu, mana tenang yang terbaik untuk meneduhkan pikiran. Dua asap rokok yang saling berpilin menjadi cara keduanya bercakap-cakap, menggantikan kecerewetan Dazai yang biasanya mendominasi suasana. Bulir-bulir cahaya mulai beterbangan di sekitar mereka. Chuuya sekadar tersenyum, mendapati jemari kirinya mulai melebur dan menyatu dengan udara.

Lagi dan lagi selalu Dazai yang di posisi terakhir, setiap menyangkut giliran kematian. Untuk apa pula Chuuya merasa bersalah, karena pergi dan meninggalkan Dazai lebih dulu? Artinya detektif idiot ini masih memiliki kesempatan, bukan?

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa manusia diberi kehidupan, kan?"

"Sekarang Chuuya sudah mempunyai jawabannya?"

"Entahlah! Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tetapi yang pasti, diriku bersyukur karena telah diberi kehidupan." Fedora favorit Chuuya dipakaikan pada Dazai yang terheran-heran. Sebelum cahaya kuning itu menelan wajahnya, Chuuya sudah tersenyum sangat lebar tanpa penyesalan.

"Kenapa bersyukur? Kehidupan sesingkat ini benar-benar membuatmu merasa demikian?"

"Kalau kita tidak diberi kehidupan, aku tak mungkin mengenalmu sebagai Dazai Osamu. Diriku juga bukan siapa-siapa, selain menjadi bagian dari kehampaan ini. Karena itu–"

Hangat. Pelukan Chuuya berbeda dengan kehampaan yang monoton, karena memiliki satu perasaan saja yaitu ketenangan. Dazai yang semula mati rasa perlahan-lahan merasai kehidupan mengalir dalam nadinya, membuat cahaya kuning milik Chuuya kian berhamburan di udara.

"Meskipun singkat aku sangat puas, dan merasa baik-baik saja walau kehidupanku harus berakhir sekarang. Namun, kau masih harus melanjutkannya, Dazai."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan mati bersama, Chuuya. Aku gagal menyelamatkanmu dari pengaruh _corruption_. Nyawaku juga tidak cukup untuk menarikmu kembali."

"Masih ada _orang itu_. Kau harus menemaninya, dan jangan tinggalkan dia seperti kamu meninggalkanku. Kau belum lama hidup bersamanya, bukan? Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirmu."

Putih kehampaan menghilang digantikan hitam yang perlahan-lahan terang benderang. Dazai berhasil membuka matanya. Sekali lagi melihat bulan, dan Nakajima Atsushi yang Chuuya maksud di dalam mimpi.

Kapan gilirannya tiba agar Dazai bisa menjadi kefanaan sejati? Ia semakin lelah saja, terlebih setelah Chuuya meninggalkannya duluan supaya Dazai dapat menemani Atsushi.

(Apa yang bagus dari menjadi yang terakhir mati memangnya?)

* * *

**#G**anjil

* * *

Keramaian sekitar tidak mengganggu Dazai Osamu untuk terus berceloteh, mengenai penulis favoritnya kepada Nakahara Chuuya yang bergeming sejak dijemput dari teras rumah. Mereka baru saja bertunangan sekitar seminggu lalu. Ucapan selamat terus-menerus berdatangan atas hubungan keduanya, ditambah calon istri Dazai ini adalah kembang desa.

"Karya yang paling kusukai darinya adalah 'Rembulan Sendu'. Dua orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi tidak bisa bersatu memang menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Untungnya kita tidak seperti itu, ya, Chuuya. Bulan depan aku akan menikahimu. Nanti kita punya dua anak yang lucu, dan bersama selamanya sampai tua~"

"Pernikahan ini sudah kurencanakan dari jauh-jauh waktu sebelum melamarmu. Chuuya tenang saja. Pasti akan berhasil sehingga kamu tidak perlu, menundukkan kepala seperti itu." Bahkan demi meyakinkannya Dazai mempererat genggaman mereka. Selarik keganjilan kembali membayangi hati sang pemuda, membuat Dazai urung untuk mengelus rambut Chuuya.

"Lihat ke sekelilingmu, deh. Orang-orang terus membicarakan kita, karena iri melihat kembang desa sepertimu menikahi pria tampan."

"Jangan percaya kalau mereka bilang aku ini _playboy_. Buktinya diriku sudah meninggalkan para wanita yang mengejarku, demi dirimu seorang."

"Makanya Chuuya harus percaya diri, dan kembali bersemangat. Setelah mengunjungi makam Natsume-sensei kita makan enak, deh. Chuuya mau kue stroberi? Mengutang pun pasti kulakukan demi kamu."

Namun, sebanyak apa pun Dazai mengajaknya berbincang kekosongan kian menampakkan diri. Pemuda jangkung itu mengeluarkan tawa yang hambar. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering, seolah-olah kata-kata hendak meninggalkan Dazai. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk menengok ke belakang. Semakin Dazai mengeratkan genggaman ini, justru jemari Chuuya terasa jauh seakan-akan tunangannya tinggal angan yang dipaksakan kasatmata.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bisikan orang-orang mulai membuat Dazai resah. Pikiran sang brunette mendadak berkabut, sampai ia lupa ke manakah Chuuya yang semula menemani genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf~ Jalanku sepertinya terlalu cepat, ya. Apa Chuuya lelah sampai kamu melepasnya, dan memilih meninggalkanku?" Tidak ada Chuuya yang menundukkan kepala di sampingnya. Keganjilan tersebut Dazai balas dengan senyuman getir, dan bertambah pahit ketika menjumpai nisan di hadapannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena berbohong padamu, Chuuya. Bukan makam Natsume-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya ingin kutemui, melainkan milikmu."

"Te-tetapi Chuuya ... aku tidak berniat mengusirmu atau apa pun. A-aku hanya kasihan melihatmu duduk di pojok kamarku setiap hari. Kamu tak perlu menemaniku, kok. Beristirahat saja dengan tenang, ya?"

"Soal yang kubicarakan tadi tentu saja tidak bohong. Aku pasti menikahi Chuuya, kok. Tinggal panggil pendeta kemari apa sulitnya coba?"

"Karena itu biarkan aku mengembalikan jiwamu pada nisan ini. Masa Chuuya tega membiarkanku menikahi batu mati?"

Siapa pun boleh mengatainya gila. Namun, Dazai akan selalu mencintai Chuuya walau setahun yang lalu setelah pertunangan mereka, mantan calon istrinya meninggal ditabrak truk.

(Nyatanya pula sudah setahun Dazai berkutat dengan semua ini, meski baginya mereka baru seminggu lalu bertunangan)

* * *

**#H**ambar

* * *

Kue tanpa gula hanyalah kelembutan yang tidak memanjakan sendu agar berdamai dengan luka, karena pastilah hambar tanpa rasa manis.

Sayur tanpa garam adalah kesia-siaan. Asin yang menusuk lidah menggambarkan ujian kehidupan. Apabila hambar maka manusia hidup untuk berputar pada satu poros saja–rasa bosan mereka yang tidak kunjung terpuaskan.

Asam pun tak lekang dari napas. Kecutnya adalah teman dari rasa asin yang saling menemani dan melengkapi. Garam kehidupan tanpa asam adalah tabu, karena selain ditusuk oleh asin seseorang harus disegarkan oleh asam walau caranya tak menyenangkan–supaya yang telah letih kembali memperjuangkan eksistensi mereka, walau dijatuhkan apa pun.

Pahit memang paling mendominasi ketiga rasa itu. Memiliki pengaruh paling kuat, tetapi menjadi harmoni apabila keempatnya berpadu dalam fana kisah manusia.

Sedangkan bagi Chuuya kehilangan Dazai bukanlah rasa asin yang menusuk, asam yang menyegarkan, pahit yang melemahkan apa lagi manis yang memanjakan. Kepergian Dazai begitu hambar untuk mata, terutama hati dan kehidupannya yang telah Dazai lindungi–pertempuran mereka terlalu keras meski sebentar lagi menjemput akhir.

Pamitnya Dazai terasa hambar, karena Chuuya tidak merasai apa pun dari air mata yang berjatuhan–lukanya menikam dia terlalu dalam, sehingga keempat rasa itu kehilangan arti, dan berhenti menjadikan Chuuya hidup.

* * *

**#I**bu

* * *

Dibandingkan kejeniusan Dazai Osamu yang melampaui batas, Nakahara Chuuya cenderung iri pada hal tak kasatmata yang mungkin sepele, tetapi bermakna lebih untuknya.

Tidak seperti Chuuya yang asal muasalnya jauh dari kejelasan, Dazai dilahirkan oleh seorang manusia bernama ibu. Pemuda sepantarannya itu–umur mereka enam belas tahun ini–didatangkan dengan penuh perjuangan dan rasa sabar dalam prosesnya. Meskipun kelahiran bayi menjadi perkara wajar yang setiap harinya terjadi, bagi Chuuya hal tersebut begitu luar biasa.

Kisah manusia seharusnya dimulai dari sosok sekecil bayi, bukan? Mana ada yang seperti Chuuya di dunia ini? Tahu-tahu menjadi bocah delapan tahun, dan itu betul-betul membuatnya menyerupai monster. Ia muak dengan Arahabaki. Berwujud manusia sekalipun tetap saja tidak sempurna.

Karena itu Chuuya iri dengan Dazai, yang walaupun ibunya tidak diketahui tetapi ia memang punya. Setelah diperjuangkan sebegitu kerasnya bahkan mungkin sampai meregang nyawa, bukankah seharusnya Dazai menjaga kehidupan tersebut? Sangat disayangkan apabila dibuang, bukan?

Jika itu Chuuya, maka dirinya akan mati-matian bertahan untuk menghargai pemberian tersebut. Andaikata ia memiliki ibu, maka ibu-nya adalah seseorang yang menjadikan Chuuya manusia, dan hal tersebut adalah harta berharganya sepanjang masa.

Namun, tentu saja Dazai beda pemikiran dengan Chuuya. Sang eksekutif mafia mengutuk siapa pun sosok yang menjadi ibu-nya, karena memilih melahirkan ia daripada aborsi. Kelahiran sebagai manusia bukanlah keinginan Dazai. Rasa sakit, kecewa, bosan, serta kejengkelan di setiap jengkal kehidupannya sangatlah memuakkan–begitu memedihkan sampai-sampai membuatnya benci.

Mengapa ibu-nya setega itu karena membiarkan Dazai lahir? Jika dirinya betulan disayang maka jangan hadirkan ia di dunia, lantas membiarkannya menelan penderitaan. Menjadi manusia adalah tanggungan yang berat. Mungkin beliau sedih bahkan kecewa, apabila menyaksikan Dazai membunuh sesamanya yang juga dilahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu.

Monster seperti Chuuya hidupnya pasti enak, ya? Hanya wujudnya saja yang manusia, tetapi ia tak perlu menanggung beban moral seperti manusia. Terkadang Dazai iri. Namun, di sisi lain ia kesal, karena Chuuya malah ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Dazai hanya lelah. Apakah salah merasa demikian?

Chuuya pun sekadar berangan. Bolehkan 'monster' sepertinya melakukan hal manusiawi semacam itu?

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Ide yang hambar itu emang maksa banget ya kesannya. tadinya mau ambil prompt hujan yang lebih gampang, tapi karena aku lagi suka cari masalah yaudah ambil aja yang susah, HAHAHAHA. terus buat review dari my student, makasih buat perhatiannya hehehe~ ya aku ga akan bikinin kamu fic kalo kamu nggak request atuh :( dan jangan kurang ajar ya dengan request semua huruf.

bagi yang mau request aku masih terima. tapi karena ga akan ada yaudah deh~ thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian beri padaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

**#J**eruk (Request by: Vira D Ace)

* * *

"TANGKAP MALING ITU! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA LEPAS!"

Deru napas dari seorang bocah lelaki yang menjadi objek pengejaran tidak lagi terdengar, semenjak ia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang tembok pada sebuah gang. Bau sampah tak menghalangi Dazai Osamu–nama dari anak ini–untuk menembus kegelapan malam yang membutakan pandangan. Ia sudah biasa dengan jalan tersebut. Kakinya begitu lincah menghalau segala rintangan, sembari membawa beberapa buah makanan.

"Tunggu aku, Chuuya," gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Apakah bulan mendengarkan kegelisahan Dazai atau berpura-pura tuli, ia mana peduli karena seseorang sepertinya sudah berhenti mengharapkan kebaikan.

Tak ada tempat untuk sesosok sampah yang baiknya hanyalah satu; yaitu Dazai berbentuk manusia. Namun, menjadi entitas seperti itu pun tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Ia tetap ditendang, diremehkan, juga diperlakukan seolah-olah jauh dari pantas untuk sama-sama menghirup udara di dunia.

Memang bagaimanakah yang pantas agar Dazai dan adiknya–Chuuya, diizinkan supaya sejenak saja mengosongkan dada dari luka yang menumpuk? Bukan mau mereka untuk menjadi eksistensi sekecil ini. Andaikata bisa tentu Dazai ingin keduanya hidup dalam standar normal.

Normal, seperti ia mampu membeli jeruk menggunakan uang. Dazai pun terpaksa mencuri. Siapa juga yang menginginkan punggungnya dipecut, wajah selalu babak belur, dan kaki pincang akibat patah beberapa tulang?

"Chuuya! Kakak sudah datang membawakan jeruk kesukaanmu~" Tanpa mengetuk pintu Dazai masuk begitu saja. Tubuh adiknya tampak terbaring di atas lantai, dengan selimut butut berbau apek yang menutup hingga dada-nya.

"Kepalamu masih sakit, ya? Tidak apa-apa. Tidur saja dulu."

"Hanya saja jangan lupa dimakan, Chuuya. Tubuhku rasa-rasanya tidak kuat lagi, untuk menerima pukulan dari mereka."

"Maaf karena aku terlalu lemah. Baru luka segini saja sudah mengeluh." Rambut sewarna senjanya Dazai elus dengan lembut. Meskipun dirinya tidak lagi memiliki apa pun untuk dihancurkan–sehingga ia pikir mempermasalahkan kepedihannya mustahil dibenarkan -setidaknya Dazai masih bisa mengutuhkan apa yang telah runtuh itu, selama Chuuya ada.

Namun, selain dapat membeli menggunakan uang Dazai pun mengharapkan kenormalan yang lain. Misalnya seperti bersekolah, dapat menggandeng tangan Chuuya, dan terpenting adalah; Dazai ingin menyuap jeruk tersebut kepada Chuuya yang sehat–bukan penyakitan seperti sekarang.

Chuuya seharusnya memakan jeruknya agar kembali sehat, sehingga tidak perlu membusuk seperti ini.

* * *

**#J**ejak

* * *

Jejak yang paling jauh dan membekas yang dapat seseorang tinggalkan adalah kenangan.

Setiap kali Nakahara Chuuya bermimpi, matanya mampu melihat benang tipis yang menghubungkan ia dengan sosok di alam bawah sadarnya itu. Beberapa berwarna merah, putih, dan emas, meski terdapat sebuah kasus yang menjadi pengecualian.

"Kenapa warna benangmu tidak pernah tampak?" tanya Chuuya dengan keheranan tak terbendung. Pemuda jangkung yang menyebut dirinya Dazai Osamu sekadar mengulum senyum, lantas membentuk gestur

"Chuuya ingat merah untuk apa?"

"Teman dekat. Kuning untuk keluarga, sedangkan putih berarti sebatas kenalan saja."

"Kalau benangnya tidak ada berada sudah meninggal~"

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan santai. Aku tahu kau ini sinting. Tetapi menganggapnya remeh tak dapat dimaafkan."

Apa si maniak perban tidak memikirkan perasaan dari orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan? Meski kematian adalah kemutlakan takdir–hanyalah kewajaran bagi entitas bernyawa, tetap saja harus ditanggapi dengan serius. Nyawa bukanlah mainan, dan hilangnya sesuatu yang seberharga itu tentu menyedihkan, terutama untuk para kenalan Dazai.

"Keinginanku sejak lama adalah mati. Harusnya Chuuya maklum kalau aku santai-santai saja. Namun, bukankah ada yang lebih penting dari itu?"

"Yang lebih penting dari itu? Maksudmu menyuruhmu diam sehari saja?" Sebelah alis Chuuya naik menyuratkan ketidakpahaman. Mereka saling mengenal sejak lama mungkin. Hanya saja, kenapa Chuuya tidak me–

"Ekspresimu yang tiba-tiba berubah akan kuanggap bahwa Chuuya tahu jawabannya."

"Benar. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang kau? Siapa pun yang mampir ke mimpiku aku pasti mengenalnya. Hanya kau yang sejak awal sangat asing." _Tetapi di sisi lain rasa tentangnya begitu familier, _batin sang eksekutif mafia dengan penuh penekanan. Giginya bahkan bergemeletuk membuat Dazai menajamkan pandangan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi Chuuya tidak perlu mengetahuinya, ataupun menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu apa se–", "Jangan sekali pun menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena hanya aku yang mengingatmu sedangkan kamu tidak. Chuuya hanya perlu menanamkan ini pada dirimu; 'aku harus bangun dan berhati-hati terhadap musuh, terutama dalam menggunakan _corruption_'."

"Ternyata benar, ya? Kau pasti seseorang yang berharga untukku, bukan?!"

"..."

Terlalu samar untuknya yang kecewa, ketika pelukan Dazai mengikhlaskan. Chuuya untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Beker di atas nakas sudah berdering. Namun, Chuuya enggan mematikannya seolah-olah masih terlelap dalam suara lembut Dazai–seakan-akan sekarang ini, ia masih tinggal di alam mimpi dan mereka mengobrol, walau sebenarnya sang eksekutif sekadar mengajak dirinya sendiri berbincang.

_"Aku tidak ingin Chuuya lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya." _

Bahwa sesungguhnya Dazai menyimpan rahasia di balik kematiannya, yaitu demi melindungi Chuuya dari tembakan yang mengincar dia, akibat dikuasai _corruption_. Keajaiban datang dengan tak terduga. Chuuya yang tersadarkan dari pengaruh Arahabaki mendadak amnesia, usai diberitahu kebenarannya oleh Mori Ougai–bos di Port Mafia tempat Chuuya bekerja.

Bagi Dazai yang eksistensinya sekadar tinggal di mimpi Chuuya, ia tak keberatan karena hanya hal sekecil dan sesamar inilah, yang dapat Dazai tinggalkan untuk Chuuya. Meskipun bukan seperti kenangan yang abadi dalam mimpi maupun kenyataan, memangnya kenapa? Selama Dazai dapat meninggalkan sebuah jejak, maka almarhum detektif itu sudah sangat berterima kasih.

Syukurlah masih ada yang terisa darinya, walau Chuuya tak menyadari itu.

* * *

**#K**ucing (Special Request by: Zian. Pair: MoriFuku)

* * *

Siapa sangka kematian seekor kucing membuat Presiden Agensi Detektif Bersenjata–Fukuzawa Yukichi dapat segalau ini. Pria separuh baya itu–begitu pun Mori Ougai yang sedari sejam lalu berdiri di sampingnya–terus saja meratapi gundukan tanah entah memikirkan apa. Hendak menghibur pun ekspektasi Mori tak kunjung berjalan mengikuti realitas. Bos mafia ini masih membisu, seolah-olah sejak awal telah kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kematian adalah hal yang wajar begitu pun untuk seekor kucing, Fukuzawa-_dono_." Apakah prolog seperti ini baik untuk percakapan mereka? Entah mengapa Mori tidak tahu. Awal mula suasana di sekitar mereka saja sudah membingungkan.

"Dia juga anggota dari agensi."

"Bagaimana caramu mempekerjakan seekor kucing memangnya?"

"Dia adalah keluarga, Mori-_dono_." Ah. Selarik tawa tipis tahu-tahu lolos dari bibirnya. Bahu Mori sedikit bergetar untuk menahan ekspresi tersebut. Intuisi tajamnya sebagai bos mafia berkata, apabila ia tidak berhenti hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Keluarga, ya? Saya masih tidak paham."

"Sampai kapan pun kurasa kau tidak akan memahaminya."

"Tega sekali, Fukuzawa-_dono_. Begini-begini saya sudah menemukan jalan untuk memahaminya." Jarak mereka sengaja Mori persempit. Fukuzawa masih mempertahankan posisi jongkok di hadapan kuburan itu. Bergeming walau ia menyadari betapa dekatnya Mori, sampai-sampai sang presiden tahu rasa dari sentuhan seorang bos mafia.

"Dengan berhenti menjadi bos mafia, dan mulai menebus semua dosamu?"

"Turun dari jabatan itu masih sangat panjang jalannya untukku. Ada yang lebih sederhana lagi pula."

"Apa itu?"

"Saya ingin menjadikanmu bagian dari keluarga. Lebih jelasnya sebagai pendamping hidup. Apa Fukuzawa-_dono _bersedia?"

Lantunan angin senja terdengar merdu membelai telinga mereka. Ajakan Mori mendatangkan keterkejutan yang menggelitik Fukuzawa dengan sensasi tak membetahkan, membuatnya beranjak lantas menemui sepasang netra milik Mori. Violet bersanding dengan biru metalik–Mori dan Fukuzawa tidak saling menukar bahasa dalam bisu yang jauh dari menentramkan, melainkan begitu menusuk terutama bagi Mori.

"Kau tahu jawabanku adalah tidak."

Setelahnya Fukuzawa pergi begitu saja. Kegusaran di senyuman Mori tidaklah tergerus oleh embusan angin yang kala itu; untuk Mori seorang dirinya telah kehilangan kelembutan dari kebaikan senja.

"Padahal aku tertawa karena tingkahmu menggemaskan, Fukuzawa-_dono_. Maaf tidak bisa menjelaskannya." Semenjak jalan yang mereka ambil berbeda, Mori memang kesulitan untuk lebih gamblang mengutarakan perasaannya. Kini ia bisa apa, selain memandangi punggung Fukuzawa yang menjauh?

Siapa peduli apakah Fukuzawa menganggap kucing sebagai keluarganya atau bukan. Untuk apa Mori menertawakan hal seremeh itu, selama ia mencintai Fukuzawa dengan apa adanya?

* * *

**#K**ota

* * *

Sesungguhnya apa yang kota ini inginkan dari Dazai Osamu?

Dazai tak pernah diberikan apa pun oleh kota yang sebelumnya ia tinggali. Yokohama yang kini latar malamnya menjadi tempat sang brunette melabuhkan pandangan pun, tidak memberikan ketenangan yang dicarinya selain kehampaan. Kemeja lusuh Dazai belum kering usai menenggelamkan diri di sungai. Ia menggigil akibat kedinginan. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar yang bercampur aduk dengan sensasi mual.

Satu jam lalu sebelum tiba di sungai ini, Dazai tengah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lainnya bersama seorang wanita. Dia adalah Nakahara Chuuya yang lebih dulu pindah ke Yokohama–sekitar dua tahun tinggal di sini, tetapi keadaan ekonominya terbilang buruk. Mereka bertemu karena Dazai tahu-tahu tersesat, dan menemukan gang di mana puluhan prostitusi berdiri tegak.

Ya. Chuuya hidup sebagai kupu-kupu malam. Lalu kenapa dengan fakta menjijikkan itu? Karena Dazai sendiri masa bodoh.

Cinta memang membuat seseorang buta, bukan?

_"Kenapa kau memilih bunuh diri bersamaku? Kehidupanmu bisa jauh lebih baik dari ini. Kau memiliki ijazah sarjana hukum. Otakmu juga encer, dan pandai bicara. Masa depanmu sebenarnya cerah, idiot."_

Sesungguhnya apa yang kota ini inginkan dari Dazai Osamu?

Chuuya hanya tidak tahu memiliki semua itu bukanlah jaminan, supaya esok atau di waktu yang selanjutnya Dazai dapat memiliki langit cerah di dalam dunianya. Untuk apa ijazah kalau perusahaan demi perusahaan yang Dazai lamar menolak dia? Pemilik kontrakan bahkan dengan kejam mengusir sekaligus mempermalukannya. Belum lagi keluarga Dazai mempunyai utang, dan rentenir di kota sebelumnya sampai mengejar-ngejar dia.

Keberuntungan seolah-olah enggan menjadi bintang jatuh di dalam dunia Dazai. Apa yang pemuda jangkung itu inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebaikan. Ketika ia berpikir nasib baik sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan membawakan Chuuya, ternyata anggapan tersebut salah total.

Apabila nasib yang baik memang mencintainya, kenapa Dazai tak dibiarkan mati bersama Chuuya? Ia mencintai wanita muda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka lelah terhadap kehidupan. Apakah keinginan untuk mengakhiri segalanya bersama-sama sangatlah salah, hanya karena Dazai memiliki bibit masa depan sementara Chuuya tidak?

Karena Dazai punya, maka Chuuya dibiarkan mati oleh sungai di kota ini sedangkan ia tidak? Egois sekali.

"Takdir di kota ini tidak boleh sembarangan memutuskan demikian," gumam Dazai kepada dirinya sendiri. Mati kedinginan adalah pilihan yang buruk, meski ia acuh tak acuh.

Kota ini hanya mengharapkan kehancurannya setelah takdir menitipkan Chuuya kepada Dazai. Kalau sudah begini, sebetulnya pula Dazai tak memiliki masa depan.

Ia tidak punya, karena Dazai tak bisa menciptakan masa depan untuk Chuuya selain menghadiahkannnya masa lalu. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya emang harusnya ga boleh pair lain selain soukoku, tapi kupikir asik juga buat bikin MoriFuku. dan semoga zian sama vira suka ya~ aku lumayan suka sih ama hasilnya apalagi yang prompt kucing hehehe. kemungkinan minggu depan fic ini hiatus dulu, mau uts soalnya. tapi kalo bisa aku ketik hari sabtu terus slse nanti aku usahain. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
